


The Beast You've Made of Me

by Ceeninja



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Body Horror, M/M, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceeninja/pseuds/Ceeninja
Summary: His words sunk like a stone to the pit of his stomach. Tom was no longer the person he had been when he woke up that morning. He was changed."Am I dangerous?" he asked quietly, thinking first of his family's safety."You could be," Thomas answered truthfully. "Without proper training to learn to control yourself. But we fully intend on helping you with the transition."Tom tried to focus on his breathing, but he couldn't stop the panic from welling inside him. "Can't you take it back? Reverse it?"Thomas's face fell. "No. I'm sorry."The little hartvingson werewolf au nobody asked for but surely someone will enjoy!
Relationships: Lt Edward Little/Lt John Irving/Thomas Jopson/Thomas Hartnell
Comments: 22
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to fellowshipofthegay for excellent beta work as always!

Tom turned the mutilated chicken over with his boot. Another one. That made sixteen total in the last week. He sighed and rubbed his temples. They'd be out the whole flock if he didn't do something.

He reluctantly went back to the house and picked up his shotgun. It was probably a lone wolf. Without a pack to help it hunt it had to resort to livestock. Tom took no pleasure in what he was going to do, but his family couldn't afford to lose any more than they had. He shouldered his gun and put on his heaviest boots. Briefly, he thought about leaving a note for his mother as to where he was going, but he'd more than likely be back before she even had time to miss him. He wouldn't bother wasting the ink.

It was late afternoon. The sun, having peaked in the sky, was beginning its slow descent through the trees. He would only have a few hours. 

Luckily, tracking it was easier than expected–tufts of feathers and drops of blood made a clear trail on the forest floor. It took Tom only an hour to catch up to it, the sky barely turning orange.

It stood in a small clearing, ripping apart what looked to be Tom's most reliable egg-layer. That would be his luck. He approached quietly, aware that even the slightest noise would alert it to his presence. He couldn't afford a single snapped twig or crunched leaf.

The wolf was larger than expected, and seemed well-fed, which made Tom wonder what had driven it so close to humans for food. Its dark brown coat was unusual as well and he took a moment to admire it. Perhaps if his shot was clean enough, he could have it skinned and tanned. The weather was getting colder, and there never seemed to be enough blankets to go around. 

It had yet to notice him, still snacking on its catch from the coop. Tom's stomach rolled as he watched his favorite hen come apart like tissue paper. 

He raised his gun and aimed carefully. One clean shot was vital–no need to make it suffer, Tom was not a cruel man. His finger wrapped around the trigger and he took a steadying breath. 

Before he could pull the trigger, a loud howl filled his ears, and he turned, but not quickly enough. The gun was knocked from his hands as a second wolf bared down upon him. He felt its teeth sink into his shoulder and screamed. 

So it wasn't a lone wolf.

This wolf was larger still, and Tom struggled against its weight. Its claws pressed into his abdomen, its powerful jaws still locked into the meat of his shoulder. Desperately, he reached for the knife on his belt, blindly stabbing upwards into the wolf's gut.

It had the desired effect. The wolf let go and reared back, whimpering. The darker wolf ran to its side, and Tom braced himself for a second attack, brandishing the knife in front of him.

"C'mon then!" he shouted.

The wolves looked at him for a moment with a gaze that struck Tom as sad, before turning and fleeing.

Tom collapsed back onto the ground. His left arm was hanging limply at his side, his shoulder cut to the bone. He knew he was bleeding out.

John was going to be so pissed at him. He can imagine his brother's voice now.

_"What were you thinking, going after a wolf by yourself? Idiot!"_

His last thought before passing out was an apology to his family.

\-------

"Oh Christ, hang on. No, don't change back! It'll only make it worse. I called for Edward, he's on his way."

John whimpered pitifully.

"Sh, it's alright. You were protecting me. We'll deal with the fallout later. I'm focused on you right now." Thomas said, petting John's muzzle. His hand came back bloody. 

His other hand was applying as much pressure as possible to the knife wound on John's abdomen. The light grey fur was dark brown from all of the blood, and the sight made Thomas's stomach twist in knots.

"You're fine. It's fine. Focus on healing yourself." Thomas said.

_Where was Edward?_ he thought.

\-------

Edward leaped over a fallen tree trunk with ease, and not for the first time, he was grateful for his enhanced speed. His paws slammed into the earth with enough force to leave tracks, but that was the least of his concerns at the moment.

John was hurt.

His John was hurt.

He pushed himself to go faster, muscles straining under his skin. He was getting close, he could smell the blood in the air.

Edward finally caught sight of them through the trees and huffed in relief. He skidded to a stop, paws digging uncomfortably in the dirt. He shivered, willing his body into its human form. He took the last few feet towards them at a run.

"Thomas!"

Thomas kneeled beside John, hand buried in his fur. "Edward. I can't stop the bleeding."

Edward knelt beside John and gingerly moved Thomas's hand to inspect the wound.

"What happened?"

"Hunter had a gun on me, I didn't notice. John jumped him, the man got him in the gut. It's my fault. I wasn't paying attention." he explained.

Edward shook his head. "Don't blame yourself. Was the knife silver?"

"No. Thank god."

"Why isn't he healing then?" Edward asked, panic rising in his chest.

"Guilt, I assume. He bit the man who attacked us."

Edward closed his eyes. Of course, John would be so wracked with guilt he couldn't–or wouldn't–heal.

"Was he alive when you left?"

"I'm not sure."

"Christ," he muttered. "Alright," he said, steeling himself. "I will heal John, then we can figure out our next steps. It's going to be fine."

He tried to pour as much reassurance into his words as he could. 

"Thomas, you should get dressed or change back, you'll freeze to death out here like that."

Thomas fixed him with a look, an eyebrow arched as he took in Edward's equally naked form.

"I've not been out here as long." he waved away the concern. "And I'll change as soon as I'm done needing hands."

Thomas sighed, which turned into a whine as he shifted. Even in wolf form, Edward could read his expression perfectly. Concern barely masked with annoyance.

"I'm fine," he repeated and set to work.

He placed both hands on either side of John's wound and closed his eyes. Not all wolves could use their healing abilities on others, it was a very rare gift. Edward had never been more thankful he was one of them.

Concentrating, he imagined the wound knitting itself together, willed it to be so, just like his mother had taught him. Edward felt warmth build in his body and travel to John. He soon felt the heat radiating off of John where the skin was rapidly being replaced and the wound closed over. Edward could have–should have–stopped there, but he didn't want it to scar. He kept going until all of the skin was new and unblemished.

He sagged to the side as he finished, completely exhausted. Thomas trotted over to him and bumped his muzzle against Edward's face.

"Mm I'm alright." he breathed. "Just. Out of practice, and that was a deep wound. Give me a minute."

After a moment, John got up with some effort and a muffled grunt. He practically threw himself at Edward, stopping short of collapsing on top of him. Edward stroked his fur and rubbed his face into his side.

"I'm so glad that worked." he mumbled into John's flank.

John turned to lick his face.

"Ugh, John. Stop." he laughed, a note of hysteria creeping into his voice. He'd almost lost John.

"We need to go back and find the man you bit." Edward said after catching his breath. "See if he's alive."

"Hey, no, it wasn't your fault." He said quickly, grabbing John's muzzle and forcing him to make eye contact.

"You saved Thomas." Edward kissed his forehead. "You saved our Thomas."

John let out a small 'awoo' in response and Edward supposed that's the best he would get. He knew John would carry this for a long time. 

"We'll get through it."

He closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, the colors had shifted on the spectrum. Scents were stronger, and he was much, much warmer. He shook out his coat and and stretched. John nipped his ear gently as a silent thank you, and Thomas rubbed his cheek against his. Edward looked at them and felt the familiar rush of heightened emotions, the deep instinctual connection that came from being what they were. It thrummed between them like a living thing, an invisible string binding them together. 

He nudged this bond gently, stirring them into action. They raced across the forest, following the man's scent.

John barked as they approached the spot they were attacked. Edward slowed, spotting the blood pooled on the forest floor. He must have hit an artery, there was so much. 

But there was no body. Edward whined low in his throat. Either the man had crawled away and succumbed to his wounds elsewhere, or there was a werewolf running around, not knowing what he was, scared and alone.

Neither were good options.

Thomas kept going, still following the scent. It was only a few minutes before his howl raised the hackles on Edward's neck. He'd found him.

Edward lept forward, John on his heels. It seems the man hadn't gotten far. He was sprawled out on his stomach, having crawled some distance. His shirt was torn open at the shoulder, but Edward saw no wound. The change had completed, and he had healed. 

John looked as relieved as he could with his wolf features. He hadn't killed an innocent person.

But he had turned him into a werewolf. 

Edward looked down at the man and nudged him. He didn't stir. This wasn't surprising, as it was an enormous strain on the body to undergo the transformation–some didn't make it.

But this man had. Which meant that he was their responsibility now. Edward exhaled slowly.

Thomas was sniffling the man, tugging at his shirt, growling at John to help him. He was right, it would be easier if they brought him with them rather than wait for him to wake on his own.

Edward grabbed one pant leg and John took the other, while Thomas gathered as much of his shirt in his teeth as he could. It was awkward, and if the sun had not set, taking the warmth of the day with it, Edward would simply transform and carry him in his arms. But they were far from home, and the wind was beginning to pick up. They would have to drag him. 

It was slow going, and they stopped frequently to check on each other and their new charge. He was accumulating twigs and leaves in his hair, and even with their efforts, there would be no salvaging his clothes. They finally reached the edge of the forest where Thomas and John had stashed their own clothes at the beginning of the day, and the two of them changed back, swiftly dressing.

John picked up the man and carried him from there, taking the time to wrap him in an extra blanket they'd packed. Edward noticed how gingerly John carried him and his pack instinct flared inside his head so loudly he couldn't think. Edward shook his head and snorted as if to clear the scent of them from his nose. John looked down at him.

"Got a cold?" he asked, feigning nonchalance. They were both feeling it. The pull to bring this man into the fold.

Edward nodded. 

Thomas, on the other side of John, sighed and tucked that stubborn piece of hair behind his ear. "Why try to deny it?"

"Because I forced him into this." John replied in anguish. "He had no say in the matter. It seems wrong to encourage a pack bond in any way. We don't even know his name for Christ’s sake!"

The man tucked his face into the crook of John's arm and sighed deeply, seemingly content. John looked upward to avoid meeting Thomas's gaze.

"I'll explain to him what's happened and train him to control his abilities, that's my responsibility–"

"Our responsibility, John. We're a team."

Edward made a noise of agreement.

"But I'll let him know he doesn't need to stay. We don't have to be controlled by these instincts. That choice is his." John finished.

"What if he chooses to stay?"

"I can't imagine he would." he paused. "Maybe we won't even like him. That'll make things easier."

"That's a long shot and you know it. We wouldn't be feeling drawn to him otherwise. Instincts don't lie." Thomas reminded them.  
John, there are a million ways this could go." "And I think ignoring what your instincts are telling you will only make it harder. Let's just see what happens when he wakes up."

"I'm scared," John admitted quietly.

Edward bumped his head against John's hip. He was nervous too. Accidental turnings were rare, and he had no idea what to expect. He wasn't sure he wanted this any more than the man probably did.

All he had were his instincts and training. He just had to trust they wouldn't lead him astray.

They walked in silence the rest of the way home.


	2. Chapter 2

It smelled like pinecones.

That was Tom's first thought as he came to.

His second thought was _oh my god I'm bleeding out I'm dying those were some big wolves oh god where am i._

His third thought was _wow that man was gorgeous._

It had been a dream, he was certain. Delusions brought on by blood loss. A handsome man sweeping him into his arms and carrying him to safety was something unlikely to happen.

He wondered if he was dead. He didn't feel dead. Experimentally, he wiggled his toes and fingers. They seemed to be in working order. He was more reluctant to move his shoulder but he had to know. Carefully he rolled his left shoulder and was stunned to find it moved with ease.

Huh. Guess he was dead.

Tom was on the verge of breaking down into tears when he heard a soft knocking sound. He turned his head and took in his surroundings properly. He was laying on a bed in a small room. There was a lamp next to him on a tiny bedside table, and it cast eerie shadows on the walls. There was a window near the foot of the bed, but heavy curtains kept him from seeing whether it was day or night. across from him was a door, which was where the noise was coming from.

Tom sat up on his elbows. "Hello?" he whispered, feeling both a sense of dread and insatiable curiosity.

The door creaked open and a man walked through carrying a tray.

"Good morning," he said warmly. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Am I dead?" 

The man laughed. "No. No, you're very much alive."

"Where am I?"

"In a house in Gillingham," he answered.

"And why am I in this house in Gillingham?" Tom pressed.

The man looked uncomfortable. He gestured with the tray. "Are you hungry? I've made breakfast."

Tom was ravenous, but he wasn't about to be distracted with food. "Who are you?"

"Right. We're doing questions first then." he sat down the tray on the side table and sat gingerly on the edge of the bed.

"My name is Thomas. My partners and I found you in the woods last night. We brought you here until you could wake up and tell us your name and where you need to get back to."

"Partners like, business partners?" Tom asked. He wasn't sure why that was his next question rather than 'what happened to my shoulder?' or 'Did you see two massive wolves while you were in the forest?'

Thomas grinned and tucked a stray piece of hair behind his ear. "Partners in the romantic sense."

"Oh. Huh." 

"You really should eat something. Your body needs to replenish its energy."

He offered the tray again. Tom found he couldn't resist a second time. It smelled so good. He snatched a piece of toast off the tray and began to munch on it.

"So," he said between mouthfuls. "How'd you get my shoulder all fixed up? I was in bad shape."

"That's difficult to explain." 

"I’ve got a quick mind."

"Well that's good to hear." he smiled. "There is no sense beating around the bush, so I'll just come out and say it. You weren't bit by a regular wolf. You were bitten by a werewolf."

Tom spat out his orange juice.

"I'm sorry, but that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"Yeah, figured you'd say that," Thomas replied, and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Woah, what-what are you doing?"

Thomas didn't answer. He kicked off his shoes and yanked off his socks. His hands went to his trousers.

"Please don't-I– _what are you doing?"_

"I'm not going to take off my underwear, relax. Even though this is a nice pair, I'll spare us both the embarrassment," he replied.

Then he closed his eyes. Tom watched in horror as Thomas began to change. He collapsed onto all fours, and Tom heard bones crack. Thomas's grey eyes turned gold, and his nose and mouth disappeared into a snout. His feet elongated as claws sprang from his nailbeds. Dark brown fur replaced hair and in less than a minute Tom was no longer looking at a man, but a wolf.

The same wolf he had tried to shoot.

Tom stared, dumbstruck. The wolf kicked it's back legs, dislodging what was left of Thomas's undergarment. It made a quiet 'boof' noise and slowly walked towards the bed. Instinctually, Tom scooted as far back as the wall would allow.

The wolf stopped.

"Uh-I–what?" he babbled. "Oh my god, I almost shot you! I'm so sorry, oh my god. What–how did you do that?"

Tom's mind was racing in a thousand directions. What he was seeing should not be possible. This was a thing of magic. Something ancient and powerful. His mind shied away from it. Instead, it focused on the things it understood.

Hey–why were you eating my chickens? You could've got your own. That's theft!"

The wolf snorted and turned around, leaving through the open door.

Tom sat in silence, unsure of what to do next, and still in shock from witnessing a man become a beast. He knew for sure now that he needed to leave this place–he knew not to meddle with magic and things beyond knowing–but he didn't know where he was in relation to home. The clothes he was wearing were not his own, and a nightgown was ill-suited for walking in the forest, not to mention he was barefoot.

He was on the second floor of the house, so jumping out of the window was risky, but going through the door might land him face to face with a wolf.

Before Tom could come up with a plan, Thomas returned, clothed and person-shaped. He stood a fair distance away from Tom, which Tom appreciated.

"Sorry, I'm sure that was startling but it's truly the quickest way for you to understand." he said in a sheepish tone. "And it is vital you understand quickly, given the circumstances."

"Look, I promise not to shoot you again if you stay out of my livestock. I'll just be on my way." he said, swinging his feet over the bed. "Don't suppose you have my shoes somewhere?"

"Tom, you can't leave just yet." Thomas said. He moved to sit on the bed next to Tom, slowly, so he could resist if he wished. Tom allowed it, though he wasn't sure why.

"Tom, you were bitten," he said softly like he was afraid he would bolt and run.

Not an unjustified concern.

"I'm sure you're familiar with at least a few fables regarding werewolves. They're not all correct of course," he smirked, "but there is truth to them. Tom, lycanthropy is contagious. I'm afraid that in his bid to protect me, John unwittingly turned you."

To his credit, he looked genuinely apologetic, but Tom hardly took note over the roaring noise in his ears.

"What?"

Understanding began to set in. He now knew why he felt so off-kilter, why his shoulder was completely healed, and why he was so hungry.

"Am I dangerous?" he asked quietly, thinking first of his family's safety.

"You could be," Thomas answered truthfully. "Without proper training to learn to control yourself. But we fully intend on helping you with the transition."

Tom tried to focus on his breathing, but he couldn't stop the panic from welling inside him. "Can't you take it back? Reverse it?"

Thomas's face fell. "No. I'm sorry."

Tom couldn't bring himself to respond. He flopped back onto the bed and stared at the flaking ceiling paint. Just as suddenly he sat up, a horrible thought occurring to him.

"Oh my god, the-the wolf I stabbed! Is he…"

"He's fine, he's downstairs," Thomas said quickly. "We have accelerated healing. It's very hard to kill us," he smirked.

Tom relaxed marginally. "John was his name you said?"

Thomas nodded. "He feels terrible about what happened. We all do."

"Well, I tried to shoot you. I understand why he did what he did. I'm not...I'm not happy about it, but I understand. What I don't get is why put yourself in danger like that in the first place? If you'd have just left the chickens alone, none of this would have happened." Tom said wearily.

"You're right." he sighed. "Sometimes the instinct to hunt is stronger than our will. I'm sorry. I know it changes nothing, but I am. Let me try to make amends, at least. Will you let me help you? I can teach you everything you need to know."

Tom took a moment to study the man in front of him. His expression was one of remorse. He seemed genuine in his offer, and he had been nothing but kind so far. Tom felt his remaining anger shrivel away, at least for the time being. 

"Well," he said. "I suppose I don't have a choice, do I? If I want to see my family again."

"I'll get you back to them as quickly as I can." Thomas said earnestly.

"How long will it be? Before I can control it."

"Well, it's different for everyone, but it took me about six months before I could change at will."

"Six-six months? I can't be gone that long! My family will already be looking for me, I can't just disappear, they need me." Tom sputtered.

"You will be of no use to them if you can't control yourself and turn into a wolf the minute you smell blood or see a rabbit." Thomas explained calmly. 

Tom was beginning to feel faint. The idea that he could transform into a wolf hadn't yet sunk in, and it sent Tom spinning.

Thomas noticed and reached out, grasping his shoulder. Seemingly without realizing it, he began rubbing circles into his skin with his thumb. Tom shivered at the touch, and his head filled with fog. Thomas was very close now, so close Tom could smell his cologne. It made him fuzzier still. His vision swam, and an overwhelming sense of calm blanketed him.

"Shit, sorry." Thomas pulled back. 

Tom, to his mortification, whimpered at the loss, before shaking his head to clear it.

"What was that?" he asked weakly.

Thomas was looking away from him now, his eyes fixed on the door. He muttered something under his breath.

"Come again?"

"It's, uh. I was going to save this information for later, really this is already so much to take in, but it can't be helped now. That's an effect of the pack bond. I was trying to calm you down and the effect was amplified because of that connection."

Tom stared dumbly at Thomas, who was turning an impressive shade of red. 

"It's not–we don't–" Thomas took a deep breath. "Real wolves function best in packs, the same is true of us. It's instinctual. When a new werewolf is created, they will automatically be drawn to others, and others to them. Like our other instincts, we can suppress and ignore them. You have no obligation to stay here I assure you."

"Is that why you're all...together?" Some freakish supernatural force?" Tom shifted uncomfortably.

"What? No, no not at all! These instincts only encourage pack formation, the creation of a bond–what form that can take is as varied as any normal human relationship. They can be familial or platonic in nature, and can be disregarded entirely if desired."

Tom nodded slowly. "Alright. Yeah, well, no offence but I will certainly be disregarding that. I've got a family already."

"Understandable." Thomas said in an even tone. "That will be for the best I suspect."

There was an awkward beat of silence in which Thomas picked up the discarded breakfast tray, and Tom stood up and stretched. The nightgown he was wearing swished against his legs.

"Uh, I don't suppose you have my clothes?" he asked awkwardly. 

Thomas cringed. "We had to throw away your shirt, it was beyond repair, but your trousers only needed a little mending. I'll bring it up with a fresh shirt. You look to be about John's size."

"Thanks."

Thomas nodded and swiftly left, tray in hand.

Tom was so overwhelmed all he could do was sink back onto the bed and stare blankly at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

John listened intently to the voices upstairs, wringing his hands together in his nervousness. He could hear everything from his position on the sofa, his head resting on Edward's lap as Edward carded his hands through his hair and talked to him in an attempt to block out the noise of the conversation. None of them wanted their new guest's privacy to feel invaded. Thomas would tell them how it went anyhow.

Still, words filtered through, hard as they tried not to eavesdrop. He smiled when Tom asked if they were business partners.

Tom Hartnell. John rolled the name over his tongue, mouthing the words, though no sound came out. It was a lovely name, stitched with care into the collar of his shirt that John had ruined. He would be sure to apologize for that too. 

He had so much to apologize for.

"You're thinking too loudly," Edward remarked wryly. "That's usually my job."

John shifted on Edward's lap to better look him in the eye.

"He seems to care about his family a lot. I hope he can see them again soon." 

"Mm," Edward said. "Maybe he'll pick it up faster than Thomas, who knows? This is only the second bitten werewolf I've encountered. I'm not sure what's standard for them."

John made a noise of agreement. 

"Remember when we were teaching Thomas?" Edward smiled. "His first time on wolf legs?"

John laughed. "He looked like a baby deer wobbling around. Didn't he get stuck?"

Edward nodded. "For three days. I remember when he finally managed to change back, he was so excited to have thumbs again."

They both chuckled at the memory. Edward continued to stroke John's hair, the soothing motions putting him into a deep state of relaxation. John turned his nose inward to Edward's belly and inhaled. He smelled of the woods still, even after bathing.

Suddenly Edward stiffened beneath him, and John lifted his head in concern. "Edward?" he began before he heard what caught his attention. The undeniable crack of bones reshaping quickly.

Edward groaned. 

"I suppose that's the faster way to do things," John admitted. 

"I just figured Thomas would take a gentler approach."

"Best to get it over with I think. Especially since he's already turned. Better for Thomas to show him than for him to panic and suddenly find himself a wolf without explanation."

"Fair point." Edward conceded.

They listened to Tom's initial reaction, which was naturally a fearful one, and soon they saw Thomas trot down the stairs, his ears turned down and his tail tucked. He looked at them and huffed. 

"That bad?" Edward said.

As he shook his head it became more human, ears, shortening and tail disappearing. Thomas stood before them once again a man.

"He was more angry about the chickens than scared, though he was that as well. I could tell he felt badly about trying to shoot me." Thomas answered. "Could have gone worse.I'll give him a moment to take it in, then head back up to finish explaining everything."

"Naked?"

"No, Edward." Thomas rolled his eyes fondly.

"Good luck." John said, sitting up. "Tell him I–I'm so sorry."

"I will. He seems reasonable. I'm sure he will understand it was an accident." Thomas assured him with a soft smile. 

John returned it with a feeble one of his own.

Thomas stepped quickly to the couch and bent over to lay a feather light kiss on John's forehead.

"It'll be alright."

John hoped he was right. The following months would be difficult for all of them, even without Tom holding a grudge. Not that he would be wrong to. John hadn't forgiven himself–he didn't expect Tom to.

Thomas left to dress, quickly returning to go back upstairs. This time, John and Edward listened more attentively to the conversation upstairs. It was going about as well as he'd expected. He cringed slightly when Thomas mentioned the pack bond. John had hoped they'd get through this without Tom becoming aware of it, even though he knew that was unreasonable.

It was simply something they would have to learn to ignore. Tom clearly had no intention of staying, and as Thomas said, that was probably for the best. John squashed the feeling of disappointment churning in his gut. It was unfair to expect anything from Tom,he reminded himself.

Edward noticed his discomfort.

"It will become less intense with time." he reassured him. "It's not even that unusual with accidental turnings. Most don't stay."

John nodded. 

"Hey." Edward said, lightly tapping his shoulder. "I love you."

John sucked in a breath. None of them said it aloud often–it was dangerous for one, even in the privacy of their home there was the pervasive fear of being overheard, and secondly it was hardly necessary. Both their actions, and their extrasensory bond expressed more than words ever could.

But in their most vulnerable moments of self-doubt, when fear clouded the truth, it was a balm to hear the words. He reached for Edward's hand and gave him a watery smile. 

"I love you too." he whispered, pressing his forehead to Edward's.

They would get through this, he knew. It would be difficult, and painful, but John's faith in his partners was unwavering, even when he had no faith in himself.


	4. Chapter 4

It took three hours for Tom to emerge from upstairs. Edward had honestly expected not to see him until much later, so he was impressed when the young man descended the stairs. He kept his eyes on his feet as he came down into the living area, stopping awkwardly near the middle of the living room. 

"Uh. Hello." Edward said, putting down his coffee cup. He was the only one present at the moment, which was unfortunate. He had no idea what to say.

Tom looked up finally and nodded to Edward. He shifted back and forth, looking uncomfortable in John's shirt. It was too small in the shoulders, as Tom was just slightly broader than John. He had attempted to tame his unkempt hair, and the color had fully returned to his cheeks. Overall he looked much better than the first time Edward had laid eyes on him.

Edward swallowed at the sight, and quickly averted his eyes to pick up his coffee.

He put it down again, realizing he hadn't properly introduced himself. Edward stood up so quickly the coffee table shook.

"Edward." he blurted out, raising his hand a few seconds too late to be natural.

Tom gave him a tight-lipped smile but shook his hand. "Hello."

"Would you like some tea? Or-or coffee?" Edward offered. 

Tom gave him a real smile then. "God yeah I could use a cuppa."

Edward awkwardly stepped around him to put the kettle on. "Tea will soothe anything, my mum says," he called over his shoulder.

"Mine says the same," Tom replied, as he sat on the couch. "Though she is unaware of the existence of werewolves. Not sure she'd think tea would be strong enough."

Edward couldn't help but chuckle. "It certainly is a lot to handle. Would you like something stronger?"

"Ah, no. Thanks though."

They lapsed into an awkward silence again. Edward wished more than anything that John or Thomas were home. He had a sneaking suspicion Tom felt the same.

"So. You're Edward. And I've met Thomas. Is John here?" 

"He went out with Thomas to town. They've gone to pick up some more clothes for you, as well as some other supplies." 

Tom nodded. "Suppose I can't just pop home and grab a few things then?"

Edward winced. "No, I'm sorry. It's best to limit your interactions with humans until things are better under control."

Tom bristled when he said humans and Edward mentally kicked himself. "Not to say we aren't," he said as the kettle boiled. He quickly took it off the heat and began pouring it into cups. "Human, I mean. We are. Just, a specific subset."

"Thomas explained it," Tom answered quietly. "He says you and John were born this way. What's that even like?"

"Well, I've not known anything different."

"I mean, how does it work. Were you born a wolf or a man?"

Edward didn't answer right away, instead focusing on getting the tea to the table. "That's a very personal question."

"Forgive me for not knowing the intricacies of werewolf culture after three hours of knowing about em," Tom replied. 

"Right. Apologies, I am truly terrible at this." he took a deep breath. "I was born in wolf form. It depends on the state of the mother, you see, when the child is…is conceived." Edward took a large swig of coffee, scalding his tongue in the process. "But, ah, shortly after birth, most children can change at will, at least partially."

_"Partially?"_

"Mm, until the age of 3 or so, the control is poor. You may be able to switch into a human form, but not without some animalistic features, and vice versa."

Tom looked pale again, and Edward wondered if he might grab a bedpan in case he got sick.

"I'm sorry I asked," he said shakily.

"It's important that you know these things. Though I will admit, you started with a...strong question." Edward said, pushing the tea closer to him. Tom picked it up with surprisingly steady hands.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Edward startled. "Why are you sorry?"

"Well, I tried to shoot your...mate?"

Edward grimaced. "Partner is fine."

"And I stabbed the other one." Tom finished. "I'm sorry."

"I appreciate it," Edward said softly. "Thank you."

Tom nodded and took a sip of the tea. He hummed contentedly before taking another.

"Food tastes different now," he commented. "Stronger."

Edward smiled. "That would be the enhanced sense of smell. Thomas commented on that first thing after he took the bite. But, he's always been very passionate about cooking."

"He makes decent toast," Tom said dryly, a corner of his mouth turned up. 

Edward laughed. "You've a very quick wit."

"So I've been told."

"Well, I'm glad to see it."

Tom stilled again, hands curled against his cup. "I'm trying to wrap my head around all of this. I'm at a loss honestly. It's a relief that I am still myself. God, I'm not making any sense at all." he put the cup down and cradled his head in his hands.

Edward stamped down on his instinct to reach out and pull him into his chest. That gesture was not needed or wanted, he was certain. He instead leaned away from Tom.

"I really can't imagine what this must feel like." he murmured. "With Thomas, he knew everything going in, wanted it. I'm not even sure where to start, explaining everything. I suppose I'm at a loss as well."

"My body feels like it's not mine anymore. Everything looks and feels different. I feel this, this itch under my skin. I want to run. Run and run. I'm hungry, and my body is screaming to go outside, to change. But I'm scared. I'm so damn frightened. What if I can't turn back? What if I don't want to?"

Tom was shaking now, tea sloshing over the sides of the cup. Gently, Edward reached out and took it from him, careful to avoid touching him in his agitated state.

"Tom," he said calmly, though he was anything but. "Tom, I promise you, you will change back. We are going to help you through this. Once you have it under control, you never have to change again if you don't want to. You can return to your family."

"But what if I don't want to?" Tom whispered, looking at Edward in agony. "I want to, but I also want something else."

Edward shook his head. "Tom, you're not thinking straight. You're dealing with a lot right now, and the extra-sensory input can be overwhelming. The pack bond scent is still very strong. That will fade."

Tom scooted closer to Edward. "Yeah, but it's not just that."

"Yes, it is," Edward said firmly.

"You three live here on the edge of the woods-"

"You also live on the edge of the woods I don't understand-"

"With my family. You three live here together. Far away from prying eyes. You can love each other as you please. Live how you'd like. You're free." Tom emphasized. 

Edward paused. 

Tom's breathing was shallow and shaky when he spoke again. "I love my family, more than anything in this life. But I've never had anything that was just mine. My mother, she wants me to marry someday but I–I don't want that."

He was very close to Edward now, their thighs pressed together. "This could be my chance to start anew."

"You were just saying a few hours ago how desperate you were to get back home!" Edward sputtered.

"I know." Tom groaned in frustration. "I don't– I don't know what I want to do. When Thomas first told me about the-the extra senses and the instincts and what-not–" 

Edward nodded. 

"I immediately recoiled. But it's so loud in my head. And it's making some pretty good points."

"Well," Edward said slowly, hyper-aware of the fact that a lot of what Tom was saying was most likely fueled by hormones and not common sense, "it's not like you have to choose one or the other. You can stay with us if that's truly what you want, and still see your family."

Tom was still high-strung. Edward knew he needed to change soon, or the pent-up energy and emotions would only get worse. His body was desperately searching for a release, a sense of balance.

Edward had wanted to wait until Thomas and John returned, in case Tom panicked or ran off, but it looked like he was running out of time unless he did something drastic.

Edward sighed and placed a hand on Tom's thigh. 

Tom jolted immediately but didn't move away. Instead, he leaned into Edward's touch, his head falling on his shoulder. Edward breathed through his mouth in an attempt to mute the scent of him.

"Tom," he said evenly. "I'm going to help you calm down, alright? Is that okay?"

He pulled his hand off Tom and waited for a response. Tom nodded and whined in the back of his throat. The instincts were kicking in full force now. They should have had his first change earlier than this. Edward cursed inwardly. Nothing to be done about it now.

Tom's canines were elongating, and his eyes were a bright yellow. Edward felt a swoop of something in his belly at the sight, but he ignored it. He firmly placed his hand back on Tom's thigh.

"Tom, I want you to breathe in through your mouth and out through your nose. We need to stop this from going any farther until the others come back. I cannot control you by myself."

"This feels incredibly weird," Tom said, his words lisping around his teeth.

"I can imagine," Edward said. "You're alright though, I've got you. Let's just relax hm?"

Tom hummed and nuzzled Edward's shoulder. "I feel drunk." he giggled.

"I couldn't tell you why, honestly. Not much is known about bitten werewolves. I'm out of my depth here, Thomas's transformation was nothing like this." Edward said, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

"Are you doing that calming thing on me?"

"I am. Is it working?" 

Edward prayed it was working.

"Mmm," Tom replied.

His yellow eyes were beginning to slide close, and his nails–claws–loosened their grip on Edward's thigh.

Tom's head slid from Edward's shoulder into his lap, and his breathing finally leveled out. Carefully, Edward pulled his hand out from under Tom and laid it across his back. 

Edward sighed in relief. Unable to control the urge, he ran a hand through Tom's hair, like he was so fond of doing with John. It was still dusty from the forest floor, but incredibly soft.

Edward closed his eyes. He shouldn't have indulged the bond this way. It would only hurt more when he left them. And yet, Tom had talked of staying…

"You are really throwing us off," he muttered at Tom's sleeping form. "What are we doing here?"

Tom turned his face downward, and Edward hitched a breath. Tom nuzzled into the warmth between Edward's legs.

Edward looked upward and started counting backward from one hundred.

That is how Thomas and John found them when they finally returned from town. Edward, deeply mortified and blushing, and Tom, sleeping peacefully, his wolf features prominent on his face as he slept.

"Oh dear," John said, setting down the packages in his arms. "Is he alright?"

"Fine. Got a bit stressed, triggered the change. I managed to calm him down." Edward replied.

"And who is going to calm you down?" Thomas asked with a wry grin, gesturing to the very prominent tent in Edward's trousers.

Edward blushed. "Shut up."

"Should we be jealous?"

"What‐no! Of course not! He's just, very close and well, he is quite handsome and the bond–"

"Enhances those feelings, yes." Thomas smiled."Edward, I feel it too. John and I were just discussing it."

"It's so frustrating. With you, well I fell in love with you first, the bond came later. This way I can't tell what's genuine and what's–"

"Insatiable werewolf lust?" 

"Please, John, never say those words again," Edward begged.

"I've held one conversation with him, and yet find myself captivated," Thomas said. "It's going to be difficult when he leaves."

"He uh, actually has a different opinion now. I think."

"Oh?" John said hopefully.

Thomas chuckled. "We're just going to have to play this by ear, then. Thomas knelt down to Tom's face. "Looks like he'll be a grey wolf like you John," he said, pointing to a tuft of fur on his cheek.

Edward glanced up to see John's timid, but pleased smile. 

"He's really very nice." Edward said, "and funny. Very charming." he began running his hands through his hair again. "I would like to get to know him better, truly."

"As would I." Thomas agreed. 

John nodded. "If he even wishes to know me."

"Again, I don't think he harbors any ill will towards you," Thomas said.

"Be easy on yourself John." Edward agreed. 

Tom's ear twitched and he snuffled, shifting around until he was facing away from Edward, who sighed in relief.

"We should wake him," Thomas said.

"Let him rest a bit longer, I don't mind. You can put away the groceries first. Then we will wake him. He's going to panic something fierce I imagine." Edward replied, running a hand along Tom's furry cheek.

"Alright." Thomas agreed, smiling softly. "You can have five more minutes."

Edward blushed again but didn't stop stroking Tom's cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

They reassembled in the living room after John and Thomas put away their wares from town. Edward had carefully extracted himself from Tom's grasp and was now sitting next to him on the couch. Thomas pulled up a stool from the kitchen, and John stood, as he was too nervous to sit.

Tom was sleeping soundly, unperturbed by Edward's movement. He looked a sight, being partway through the change as he was, but John still thought he looked beautiful.

"Alright," Thomas said. "No time like the present." he leaned over and firmly shook Tom's shoulder.

"Nnngh, Betsy please, I'm trying to sleep." he muttered, swatting at Thomas.

"Tom." Thomas tried again. "You're not at home. Please, wake up."

Tom cracked an eye open with a grimace. "Oh fuck." he sat up reluctantly. "I was hoping it had been a dream."

He reached up to rub the sleep from his eyes and was stilled by Thomas's quick hands.

"Tom. Before you do that. Ah, you should know you're in-between states. Don't be alarmed, it's very normal for this to happen. But, ah, please be careful not to scratch yourself." he said gently as he carefully released his hands.

Tom didn't scream when he looked at his hands, he didn't leap from the couch, or start crying. He didn't do anything at all. John found this more worrisome than a reaction.

After a long moment, he curled his fingers inward, so the tips of his claws touched the soft meat of his hand. He pushed gently, testing their sharpness. At the same time, he ran his tongue over his canines experimentally. He brought his hands up to touch the soft fur on his face.

John watched with bated breath as Tom gingerly explored the changes in his body. No one said anything, the room was so silent it was stifling.

"Well. This is different." Tom finally said, rubbing his ears between his fingertips. "Don't suppose anyone has a mirror handy?"

Thomas pulled a small compact from his back pocket and flipped it open with an elegance John was envious of. He passed it to Tom wordlessly.

Tom took it clumsily, unable to properly grip it with his claws, and held it up to his face. John watched fearfully as Tom examined himself closer.

"It's not...as scary as I'd feared," he said as he turned his head back and forth. "Terribly ugly maybe. But I'm still recognizable."

"Like I described before, those learning to control the shift often end up in a half state. We can do it on purpose of course if we ever had a need to, but it can be uncomfortable." Edward explained. 

"How do I change back?" Tom asked, furrowing his brow, which only served to enhance his wolfen features.

"We're actually going to help you transform fully into your wolf form. Best to start learning as soon as possible, if you want to make your stay a short one." Thomas replied.

Tom did look worried then. "Right now?"

"You can sit with it awhile if you need." Edward replied. "I know this is happening so fast. But I promise the sooner we do this, the better."

"I'll change with you, to keep you secure." Thomas added. "John too."

At the mention of his name, Tom finally sought him out and made eye contact. John swallowed hard.

"I am so deeply sorry." he said. "Though I cannot repair what I have done, I will do whatever I can to make this easier for you."

Tom nodded slowly, seemingly thinking over his words. "I appreciate it."

John breathed out. It was a better response than he had expected. "You'll want to remove your clothes, lest you tear them. And perhaps we should go outside, if we're attempting a full change."

Edward and Thomas agreed, and the four set out for the relative safety and shelter of the nearby woods. It was a short walk, thankfully, as it was made in complete silence, and John was drowning in it.

Once they'd arrived at their favorite small clearing, they stopped. Thomas and John quickly dressed down to their underthings in preparation to change. Normally they would shed those too, but for the comfort of their guest, they would put up with having to replace a few pairs of underclothes.

Tom took off his shirt with ease, but paused at the buttons of his trousers, presumably for a similar reason.

"Do what's most comfortable for you." Thomas said gently. "I have become adept at repairing ripped clothes.

Edward chuckled.

Tom kept the pants on.

"Right, let's try to do this quickly, lest we catch a chill." Edward said. "Tom, watch Thomas and John first. Sometimes it helps to see others change. Then we'll try to tap into those feelings from earlier."

John closed his eyes and focused inward. He felt the change like a ripple, starting at his heart and moving outward. He gave himself over to the sensations. He felt his blood begin to race in his veins as his heart hammered in his chest. John crouched to the earth and felt the dirt between his fingers–fingers that were curling and cracking. His claws scratched the earth, sending a beetle scurrying through the dead leaves.

He deliberately didn't look at Tom, for reasons he couldn't quite articulate. He just knew he didn't want to see what emotions were playing across his face. He glanced over at Thomas instead, who was undergoing his own transformation. His dark brown fur had completely covered his body, and his face was entirely lupine. He caught John's gaze as his legs cracked under him, and dropped him from a standing position onto his paws.

It really must have looked horrifying to Tom. Guilt bubbled in John's chest even as it changed shape. His back crackled as his tail grew in, and John let out a low howl as the transformation completed.

He shook out his coat and stretched, first his back legs, then his front. Thomas trotted over to him and licked the side of his muzzle in a comforting gesture. He was certain he could smell John's guilt and discomfort. John nuzzled him back before finally gathering the courage to look at Tom.

"That. Has not gotten any less weird." he said softly, his face a mixture of disgust and awe.

"Ready to try?" Edward asked.

"No." Tom said. "But let's do it."

He closed his eyes and balled up his fists.

The clearing was deathly quiet. John hardly dared to breathe as Edward gave quiet instruction to Tom.

"Remember how you felt earlier. The desire to run. To be free. Go back to that feeling."

Tom nodded. 

"Tune in to your senses. Smell the forest around you, listen to the birds in the trees, feel the earth under your feet."

Edward's voice was steady and sure. He might lack confidence in other areas of his life, but this was where he thrived. Giving guidance to his pack, keeping them anchored. He was made for it.

Under Edward's gentle guidance, Tom began to relax. John could see him opening himself up to the change, his head tilting as he listened to the sounds of the forest. He watched as his ears lengthened on his head.

Tom's breathing picked up, and he sniffed the air. His face began to change shape, lengthening into a snout. He whimpered and dropped to his knees. John smelled the fear.

"Steady, Tom, you're alright." Edward soothed. "It's really started now, just let it happen. We got you."

John couldn't help himself. He was by his side in an instant, pushing his head against Tom's hand, which was rapidly changing into a paw. Tom stopped whining and looked at him in confusion.

Tom opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He yelped and fell on his back. The change was going full force now, and soon he was laying belly up, fully transformed.

Edward clapped and shouted gleefully. "Tom, you did it!" He walked over to him, looking pleased.

Thomas joined them, sniffing at Tom, and urging him to turn over. Tom got the message and slowly rolled onto his feet. He took his first wobbly step and fell into John's side.

"Easy. It might take a moment to get your sea legs." Edward said. He reached out to pet his fur, but retracted his hand at the last moment.

The smell of fear was disappearing, and Tom's tail slowly came up from where it had been tucked between his legs. His ears perked up and he suddenly took several leaps forward.

Edward laughed. "Brilliant isn't it?"

Tom bounded back towards them, then away again, and then back. He would stop suddenly, at the noise of a squirrel or bird, then start back up again, running a circle around the clearing.

The three of them watched as he explored the forest in his new body. Thomas lay down next to where Edward had sat, head in Edward's lap, but John couldn't bring himself to relax just yet.

He continued to stare at Tom. Thomas had been right, he was a beautiful grey color, similar to John, though Tom had more brown in his coat. It looked lovely in the afternoon sun.

"John, come here." Edward tutted. He reached out a hand and gently tugged him close. "See, he's doing alright. Stop burdening yourself. You didn't ruin his life."

John snorted. It was annoying how Edward could read him so easily sometimes. His annoyance faded as Edward stroked him between his ears in that way John loved.

They sat like that for hours, watching their potential new packmate frolic in the clearing, until the fireflies emerged and the sun had completely set.

John felt at peace.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!! Have a little update!

Tom was terrified. He felt both detached from his body, watching it transform into something else, but also completely in tune with it. He could feel everything. His hands curling into paws, the snap and reformation of his spine, the absolutely bizarre sensation of growing a tail.

"Steady, Tom, you're alright." Edward said, sounding far away and very close all at once. "It's really started now, just let it happen. We got you."

He tried to respond, but no words came out. Instead a whine escaped his lips–no, not his lips, those were gone–his muzzle, and he collapsed. To his surprise, he felt John next to him, supporting him.

His leg twisted in an unnatural way and he fell backwards, slamming into the dirt. All of the wind was knocked out of his body and he panted to catch his breath. The rearranging of bones and flesh had stopped it seemed, but Tom was too afraid to move.

As if on cue, he felt a wet nose nudge his ear. He knew without looking that it was Thomas. Tom felt himself calm down, surrounded by both John and Thomas.

"Tom you did it!" Edward exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

Tom heard the crackle of leaves as he made his way over. After a little more encouragement from John and Thomas, Tom stood.

And immediately fell over into John, who steadied him.

"Easy, it might take a moment to get your sea legs." Edward said.

Tom shakily tried again, and found his balance. Now that he was righted, he had a chance to take everything in anew.

The light dappling through the trees was extra bright, though the normally green leaves were a muted brown. He could smell a fox in the underbrush, and hear the church bells ringing several miles away.

It was thrilling. The urge to run hit him again as his panic faded. He found he couldn't resist, and bounded forward. The power in his strides startled him and he jumped a bit, running back to the pack, then sprinting away again.

Eventually he took to taking laps around the clearing. Part of him desired to run farther, but when he got too far away from the comforting scent of his pack, he found himself coming back.

Tom stopped in his tracks and suddenly looked to the other wolves. Thomas lay with his head in Edward's lap, his eyes closed as Edward ran his hands through his fur. John stood on his other side, watching Tom intently. Tom immediately understood it was concern, even though he had no human features to read.

Tom's mind helpfully supplied the word again.

Pack. 

If Tom had been in his human body, he would have groaned and rubbed his hands through his hair. As it was he just pawed the ground and whimpered. This was bad, he knew. The part of Tom that wanted to leave was getting quieter and quieter with every passing moment, and it scared him. He wanted to return to his normal life.

But.

His whimpers caught the other wolves' attention.

"Tom, how are you faring?" Edward asked gently.

Thomas removed himself from Edward's lap and approached him slowly, head low so as not to spook him.

Tom met him halfway across the clearing, bumping his muzzle against Thomas'. He closed his eyes and breathed in. He smelled amazing. Thomas laid his head on top of his own, and licked his ear.

Tom should find it gross. He didn't.

They are joined shortly by Edward, who puts his hand gently on Tom's back, and John, who presses up against Tom's side.

"Alright, that's probably enough for one day. The sun is setting, let's go back. You did really well Tom." he smiled.

Changing back was harder than Tom thought it would be. He figured he'd be itching to return to his normal body, but he found it was quite the opposite. He watched as John and Thomas began to change back, and tried to will himself to do the same.

"Don't force it Tom." Edward said. 

Thomas had enough human features back to laugh. "If you're stuck Tom, don't panic. I was a wolf for three days when I first changed. Part of me didn't want to change back."

Tom was relieved to hear it wasn't an uncommon feeling then. Any other thought or feeling he may have had immediately flew from his mind as he realized he was eye level with Thomas' cock.

His fur had receded and left a thick patch of hair on his groin, which then trailed up in a line up his belly to his chest. Thomas was remarkably furry, even as a human.

Tom tried very, very hard not to stare.

Thomas gave him a knowing smile, then turned around to pull his trousers on. He continued talking like he hadn't noticed, and Tom was grateful.

"Let's go back to the house. I found it easier to change back when I was in the right setting, as it were. Maybe it will help you."

Tom barely registered what he was saying. He knew that if he turned his head he would most likely also see John's naked body, and it was taking all of his concentration to resist.

Thomas had put his trousers back on, and tossed John's over Tom. He heard the fabric land against his hand.

"Thanks." John said simply.

Tom turned just in time to watch his trousers slide up over his hipbones.

Without much warning, Tom's legs gave out from under him as they lengthened and snapped back to their normal form. He felt his jaw reshape, and the bizarre sensation of fur receding into his skin.

"Oh well then! Looks like you figured it out." John commented with a smile. Unlike Thomas, he seemed not to have noticed anything.

Tom was too embarrassed to admit he hadn't triggered the transformation on purpose. He remained on all fours as he completed his change, panting heavily.

Apparently his very human desires could not be contained by his wolf body.

Quickly Tom scrambled to where he dropped his trousers, now ripped in places, and quickly hopped into them.

When he turned around, the other three were not looking in his direction and Tom thanked God for small mercies.

They walked back to the house in silence.


End file.
